Streissen
Fristaden Streissen er en bystat beliggende i Imperiet, som er omringet af fyrstendømmet Calidien. Det er en af de Frie og Imperielle Bystater, som er underlagt Kejseren og hans direkte beskyttelse. Streissen mærkerer sig på at have et af Imperiets fineste universiteter, som er blandt de mest eftertragetede studiesteder i hele verden, hvor selv mange kejsere og konger har studeret. Universitet har også meget indflydelse da deres rektor har en plads i triumvirater, som regerer byen. De andre to medlemmer er biskoppen af byen og borgmesteren, valgt af byens borgerskab. Historie Byen blev grundlagt i midten 3. alder af Sankt Valentin og Grev Dieter Streisser. De grundlagde byen med tanke på to ting, at bygge et universitet, hvor alle kunne lære, og hvor folk kunne bruge denne lærdom til at regerer en byen. Siden da har deres mål næsten ikke ændret sig. Dog er det ikke så meget alle mere, men snare alle som kan betale for at studere der. Ligeså er byen gået over til at blive regeret af et triumvirat hvor samfundets lavere klasser ikke har så meget at skulle have sagt, dog har man, hvis man studerer på universitet, stemmeret, ligesom byens andre indbyggere, og kan stemme på borgmesteren. Rektoren og Biskoppen er dog valgt henholdsvis valgt af de forskellige instituters dekaner og de gejstlige. Seværdigheder Streissen er en kultural hovedstad i Imperiet, og er indehaver af en lang række seværdigheder. Her under disse er: Streissens Universitet Officielt kaldet'' Ditlev Streissers og Biskops Valentins Universitet og højeste Læringanstaltet for Folket'', er Streissens stolthed og elskede perle. Universitet er ligeså gammelt som byen og er bygget i den stil, der var populær dengang, med store marmor bygninger, søljer, statuer og umådelig mange små deltajler og dekorationer. F.eks. går hovedbygning kendt som Paulus Hjem, opkaldt efter den første rektor, for at være et af den Gamle Verdens smukkeste bygninger fra 3. alder. Universitet har syv fakulteter; Det Filosofiske Fakultet, Det Teologiske Fakultet, Det Retsvidenskabelige Fakultet, Det Socialvidenskabelige Fakultet, Det Naturvidenskabelige Fakultet, Det Medicinske Fakultet, Det Hermetiske Fakultet. Universitet har også nogle af de bedste professor og lektorer i hele Imperiet og dets naboer. Universitet har også det prægtige Dr. Ehmnas Museum, som har udstillinger for næsten alle fakulteter og har især en imponerende samling af historiske og kunsteneriske værker fra mange forskellige kulturer og civilastioner verden over. Giessenstrasse Det er den store centrale gade i byen, som bugner med resturanter, cafeer og butikker. Udover universitets distriktet er det nok den mest livlige del af byen.Bygninger i midten af vejen er nogle af Streissens ældste bygninger og meget flotte, lavet i 3. alder og i smuk marmor. Bygninger i udkanten af vejen og på sidegaderne er i nyere design og ikke ligeså høj kvalitet eller smukke. Hellige Valentins Katedral Den store sigmartistiske katedral, der er en af de to centrale bygninger på Giessenstrasse. Den er ligesom mange af de andre ældre bygninger lavet i 3. alder. Retfærdighedens Hus Streissens domhus, bygget i 3 alder, fornyeligt renoveret, også fungerende som stort Verena Temple. Rådhuset Ligger på en ø adskilt fra resten af Streissen. Her ligger også borgmester boligen og byens primære forsvarsværker. Ved siden af ligger barrakerne for de imperielle tropper, der beskytter byen, også. Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Imperiet Category:Bystater Category:Streissen